This invention relates to alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. It is also known in the art to prepare metal carbonate catalyst supports by making a thick paste in water or water and an alcohol and eventually forming a pelletized, tabletted, or granular support. The support prepared in such a manner subsequently can be washed or treated with alcohol. Alkali metal carbonate catalyst supports prepared from a water-based or water/alcohol-based paste are difficult to process because the alkali metal carbonate to water ratio must be closely controlled or the paste can have the wrong consistency. Thus, it can be difficult to process and easily form a useable catalyst support. Furthermore, alkali metal carbonate catalyst supports prepared from water and alcohol are not very porous and, thus, preparation of a catalyst system by impregnation of an elemental alkali metal onto the support can be difficult.